Wallace And Jacob
by TippierCoffee
Summary: Sequel to the fiction WALLACE. A story of love between two boys from very different backgrounds. UPDATES ONLY - NOT FULL STORY. RATING: R / NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIEW**

_Age 16._

_Friday, September 15th._

Heavy rain poured aggressively onto his entire body and made the field slippery and almost impossible to run on. His long sleeved jersey was already soaked, and for a moment he found himself thinking they might as well have practiced topless. His hair was sending droplets into his eyes and he had to keep either blinking them out or wiping them away with his sleeve, which only resulted in him feeling like it was a lot harder to see.

Coach was one of those hardcore ones who rarely—if ever—cut practice, and he always used to say that a little rain had never killed anybody; but this was _not_ a little rain, this was a downpour which almost felt painful because of the chilling winds too. All that kept him going was the knowledge that running would pump his blood around and heat his body, but every single part of him was stabbing and burning, and sometimes he feared he'd crumble onto the ground in breath-taking cramps. His lungs kept stinging and shaking, as if a small amount of electricity was send down there constantly, and it made him feel both nauseous and strangely alive.

In his blurry vision, which kept getting blocked off by the thick drops of autumn's rain, he saw the muddy black-and-white ball spin effortlessly against the grass, people gasping to keep up without tripping or falling. Because of the water and mud being kicked around their feet, it was almost impossible to tell ball from feet, and feet from feet. It was just as impossible to tell team from team, because everything seemed to blur together to one colour, right until Wallace finally caught sight of Jacob with the ball and he knew it was going to be one of his only opportunities to steal it, and possibly solo-run it all the way to goal.

**REST OF THE STORY CAN BE FOUND VIA A LINK IN MY PROFILE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIEW**

_Tuesday, October 10th._

Wallace's mind was buzzing with drowsiness, shutting almost everything out; he absentmindedly glared at the female biology teacher, who was currently going over something he had long since forgotten what was. In the corner of his eyes he saw Jacob scribbling down neatly, almost every single word their teacher was saying, as if he was desperate to preoccupy his mind with it. While his right hand scribbled non-stop his left hand kept clutching onto the cross pendant, and sometimes his thumb would softly caress the Jesus figure. Never once did he turn to talk to Wallace, despite them sitting next to each other; he had let himself become completely immersed by his work.

Wallace heaved out a heavy sigh and started dotting down some random notes here and there, and copying a bit off the book whenever he found his focus leaving him—which was always. His focus had been nil all day because of some stupid events that had all started somewhere yesterday, or maybe actually even Saturday.

After Jacob had trusted him with his darkest secret, only five minutes had gone by before he had turned awfully pale and then started rambling on and on about how he had just admitted to his sins. Then he had started whispering multiple prayers, begging for God's forgiveness, and at some point—after Wallace had failed to calm him down even though he had attempted tirelessly—Jacob said his farewell and left. Wallace felt heavy and a bit annoyed that Jacob made such a number out of this; surely his parents weren't actually going to call an exorcist if they found out, though frankly—and this was what annoyed Wallace the most and made him depressed—Wallace had found he tried not to give a damn. Not because he didn't care about Jacob; anyone with eyes in their heads, who knew Wallace was gay could probably tell Wallace had strong feelings for Jacob, but he didn't like to be toyed around with. He was sure Jacob didn't actually mean anything cruel by it, but ever since his whole confession he had stayed his distance to Wallace, and even now in biology Jacob would rarely speak to him; even when they worked in pairs Jacob would stay overly focused on the task, and state shortly what this was, no discussion necessary.

**REST OF THE STORY CAN BE FOUND VIA A LINK IN MY PROFILE**


End file.
